Digigirls007
by anime-matchmaker
Summary: My first fanfic! LOL! Anyway, it's about the eight digigirls i.e. in all four seasons and how they discover that they are chosen to save the world...boys...shopping...school...they can juggle all three at once!
1. Default Chapter

Ok.. I'm quite a new author at the moment but I'll try and make my stories really interesting! But if you start to criticize my work here in ff.net, I don't mind but please don't take criticize to the extreme! Oh let's see.. disclaimer..  
  
DISCLAIMER- anime_matchmaker does not own Digimon or it's characters. Akiyoshi Hongo is the rightful owner (duh!) and .yeah. anime_matchmaker owns this story and the plot, setting (not characters!). Oh and this is just fanwork!  
  
DIGIGIRLS_007  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Who says girls aren't tough! ^__^  
  
It was a dark and stormy night.full of shivers and no light..  
  
A tall, dark figure stopped at a door labeled ''Yagami.'' The figure had an envelope in his hand. ''Central.they say that this is the correct place.'' He sighed.  
  
Just as he was about to place the envelope into the copper-like slot, a strange shadow dashed across the fine cream walls. The figure gasped and held his breath for a few seconds. Seeing as though nothing had happened, he delicately slipped the parchment into the opening and stood up. ''At least nobody noticed me,'' he whispered to himself. He slowly wiped the cold sweat off his forehead. As he turned, a dim light flashed. The figure gasped again. There was no way out! If he turned the opposite direction, a ten-metre fall awaited him. If he stood still, he'd surely be caught. Then an idea popped into his head. Carefully, the figure took out a sharp knife.  
  
''I'm so sorry.'' he murmured as he waited for the poor innocent person to take their final step forward.  
  
*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'' AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!''  
  
The residents of the Yagami household rushed worriedly to their homemaker. The youngest, fifteen-year-old Hikari, yawned sleepily. ''What's wrong mom? ,''she asked. Mrs.Yagami smiled eagerly and pointed to a one hundred and fifty-dollar fur coat advertisement. ''Isn't this vogue? ,''she shrieked in delight. Hikari examined at the glossy magazine, pretending that she was interested.  
  
''Gee mom! You're acting like Mimi now,'' groaned Taichi, grabbing a can of cold ice-cream soda. ''Want anything Hikari? ,''he called out. Hikari shook her head. ''No thanks Taichi,'' she replied as she headed for her bedroom.  
  
''Let's see.what should I wear.ah ha!'' Hikari pulled out a white, high collared top along with a long pink sweater accompanied by warm beige leggings. She wore a blue scarf around her neck, red gloves and long white boots. ''There! All set for a nice long walk! ,''said Hikari, smiling happily to herself. She grabbed her bag and headed for the kitchen. ''And where are you going? ,''asked Mrs.Yagami, preparing coffee. ''Walk,'' replied Hikari quickly. ''Can you check the mail Hika-chan? ,''asked Mr. Yagami as he entered the bathroom. Hikari nodded. ''Sure! ,'' She said, scooping the envelopes off the floor.  
  
''I rarely get any mail. DAD! There's a water bill! Umm.A monthly subscription for a fashion magazine for mom and err. something from the soccer association and that's it really! ,''announced Hikari. Just as she was about to throw the mail into the letterbox cabinet, she noticed another envelope lying under the umbrella stand. Hikari bent to pick it up.  
  
''That's strange.There's no stamp on this.mmph! Must be a love letter from Daisuke! ,''She laughed, ''I think I read it later.'' Hikari carefully placed the thin white paper into her bag and opened the front door. It was still early in the morning so not many people were up yet. ''Seeya later everyone! ,''she called out, shutting the door. ''Huh?''  
  
Instead of hard concrete she expected to stand on every morning, Hikari found out that she was on something quite soft and warm. ''Poor Tailmon.she must have hunted again,'' thought Hikari, eyes closed as she picked up something bony and gooey. ''EWW! What the---'' She fluttered open her eyes and to her horror, she saw a thin, ancient man's face in between her fingertips. In his crinkled hands, he held a flashing torch and on the ground, a warm, dark red liquid flowed. Finally, next to him was, to Hikari's maroon eyes, a glistering sharp knife.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well peoples! What do you think? Oh yes! I need at least 5 reviews to continue the story otherwise I'm not going to continue the fanfic if you hate it! But if you say you hate it so far in the reviews, I'll discontinue it! Got it?! (((  
  
Seeya 'till next time.or not! (A/N This is not a chapter by the way. It's more like a prologue ^__^) 


	2. The Problems of Yagami Youth

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon. I own this fanfic however! Not the characters (except some I have made up). This story is not suitable for people under 13 and we recommend the people who read this to not do bad stuff! GOT THAT????? ^__^  
  
Hey peoples! It's anime_matchmaker again! Thanks to all the peoples who reviewed my fanfic! Well then, let's continue! Oh yeah, here are the ages of the digidestined-  
  
Taichi- 18 Hikari-15 Others-.. No spoilers yet! Author's Note -You may notice that my prologue was a little crowded up with words. It's not meant to be like that! Sorry!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'' Oh my god! Hey everyone! Come here! LOOK! ,''shouted Hikari, dropping the body and beckoning the family over. They came and stared. '' Ai ya! That is one nasty spill! Especially when Mama Stephania's pizza sauce is the best in Tokyo! ,''laughed Mrs. Yagami. ''*Yawn* Speaking of Mama Stephania when is breakfast? ,''questioned the tired Mr. Yagami. Taichi groaned heavily. ''I just finished cleaning the pathway yesterday! Now I have to start all over again!''  
  
The others chuckled. Poor old Taichi went to fetch the mop and bucket. Hikari laughed and looked down at her feet. She kneeled and examined the mysterious body. ''Is he dead? ,''asked Mrs. Yagami nervously. Mr. Yagami shook his head. ''Don't think so Lilia,'' he replied. He bent down and looked at the body. Then he gasped. ''What is it dear? ,'' Mrs. Yagami inquired. ''It's that fumbling old man from next door! Higashi! ,'' Mr. Yagami grumbled angrily. His wife beside him smiled softly. ''What's wrong with Higashi? ,''she asked sweetly. ''HE DUMPED TOMATO SAUCE ON OUR DOOR STEP! ,''yelled Mr. Yagami. Both Hikari and Mrs. Yagami shook their heads, sighing.  
  
Hikari stopped and looked at the body in front of her. On the ground, the knife shone like a piece of broken glass. Hikari picked the knife up and observed it, as it was a magnificent discovery. ''I wonder.I wonder what this is all about.'' She carried the knife into the house with Mr. Yagami following, heading for the bathroom. Taichi brushed past Hikari and started to mop the tomato infested concrete floor like a human dynamo machine. ''That's a good boy Taichi! I'll go and set out our breakfast then,''said Mrs. Yagami cheerfully making her way into the kitchen. She then grabbed a large fry pan and slapped on some oil. After, she hurriedly went to the refrigerator and got out some bacon and eggs. As clumsily as she always was, She cracked the eggs into the fry pan, tossed them around and threw in the bacon as well.  
  
Hikari watched her mother cook and rubbed her stomach. ''I hope I don't have to send for stomach pumps again.'' She visualized the time when Taichi threw up in Sora's hat and almost vomited herself.  
  
''Almost finished.argh! Who cares! I'll just wait!'' Mrs. Yagami ran to the living room and flounced herself onto the leather couch. She got out a Cosmopolitan magazine and started reading. Hikari gaped at the unbelievably normal behavior of her mother. Miko, the family cat, came up to Hikari and purred, rubbing against her leg. Hikari, thinking that it was something dangerous, was startled and accidentally knocked the freshly brewed coffee on the feline, making it screech and fly out the door, into Taichi's face with a crash! *Talk about gratitude!*  
  
Unfortunately, that was not the end of the disasters! Burning odors were coming from the kitchen, making Mrs. Yagami leap up and rushing. Hikari gasped and try to warn her mother about the coffee but it was too late! Mr. Yagami had exited from the bathroom with shaving cream on his chin, unaware that a calamity had occurred. Mrs. Yagami slipped on the wet floor and grabbed hold of the fry pan - breakfast tossed up in the air and onto Mr. Yagami's.. head.  
  
All life in the house paused a deadly silence. The man's face was boiling with fury as he grabbed a nearby paper towel and angrily wiping off the cream. ''Eric honey! Oh I'm so sorry-'' apologized Mrs. Yagami slowly. ''DON'T ERIC HONEY ME! I'M SO SICK OF THIS EVERY MORNING!'' he screamed, throwing down the creamy towel, ''I'M GOING FOR GOOD 'OL CHINESE TAKEAWAY!''  
  
With that, he got hold of the car keys and stormed out of the door, bathrobe and all. ''Oh no! Hon! You've forgotten your apartment keys!'' exclaimed Mrs. Yagami, running after him (fancy seeing your own mother in a skimpy pink nightgown with red hearts all over it!) Hikari went outside and accompanied her gob-smacked brother.  
  
''I will never see parents the same again,''mumbled Taichi. ''Why do I even bother?'' ''So should we get old man Higashi into the house? ,'' He asked suddenly. Hikari giggled and nodded. ''Like father, like son. You don't like Higashi either!'' They both sighed as Hikari took both of Higashi's legs and Taichi took his arms, dragging him onto the couch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
''So did you make the deliveries?''  
  
The tall and handsome dark figure bowed. ''Yes, Master,'' he replied calmly, his voice like a dream. A cool female laughed behind him. ''All except one, you idiot!''  
  
She took out the last envelope and flapped it. The dark figure tried to snatch it off her, unsuccessful. Again and again he tried but failed. ''Hey baby! Better try harder than that if you want to please your master!'' She laughed and swiped some red liquid off his black suit, making him whimper. ''Awww.my little puppy doesn't have his envelope! How cute!'' ''Give it! ,''he said, annoyed. ''You heard what he said,'' chuckled the Master. The female pouted and handed the envelope to the figure. ''You're no fun! ,''she shouted as he left the area. ''Stupid boyfriend.''  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
''Hurry and give me the water! ,''cried Taichi, frantically rushing about. Hikari growled and fetched a glass. ''One glass of water coming uuuuuuuuuuupp!'' Hikari was hurrying so much; she tripped over the carpet and splashed the water all over Taichi instead! ''Oops! It's Déjà vu all over again! ,'' Hikari laughed. Her brother sighed. ''When I said give me the water, this is not what I meant, Hika-chan!'' They looked at each other and laughed. ''I'm sorry Taichi! I'll go and get another glass,'' Hikari said, heading towards the sink. She filled the glass up again and gave it to him.  
  
''Are you really pouring that on him? ,'' She asked nervously. Taichi laughed again. ''Of course not! But now that you mention it.I might just do that,'' he said mischievously. Hikari covered her mouth and giggled. ''I'm glad I'm not Higashi right now,'' she thought.  
  
SPLASH! The cold water splattered on the frail old man, making him bolt up in fury. ''What in tarnation?! Darn kids with their water bums and crock music! Darn it, darn it, DARN IT ALL! ,'' He screeched, beating off the water. Hikari and Taichi watched awkwardly. Just then, Higashi stopped and spoke. ''Oh it's you kids. Sorry about my rudeness and.er.what are you doing here?! Where's my wife?! What are you doing in my house and---''  
  
Taichi whistled loudly. ''Hold it old man! Correction, it's water bombs and rock music and you're in our house by the way.'' Hikari smiled. ''Tell us more Higashi sir.'' That was when Higashi smiled.  
  
''Arhg well, it all began when I was minding me own business when I had this urge to taste the delicious tomato sauce I needed for the pizza my wife was going to make. But since I have arthritis, I couldn't open the bag. It was dark but luckily I had my torchlight with me and -'' Taichi grinned. ''Tell us more Higashi, tell us more.'' Higashi pressed his lips firmly as Hikari wiped some of the red sauce off him. ''As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted.'' He eyed Taichi cautiously before he continued, ''Well, I was almost at my doorstep when I noticed this man with a knife. I was about to ask him if I could use the utensil. Do you know what happened next?''  
  
''What? ,''demanded Taichi and Hikari. ''Well -,'' began Higashi. ''WHAT?!'' The other two shouted impatiently.  
  
''There I was! Minding my own business and that man just throws me down and runs off like a maniac!! Kids these days are so rude you know! RUDE, RUDE, RUDE! ,''Higashi exclaimed furiously. He breathed in got up and bowed. ''Thanks kids! Well, I'll be seeing you! ,'' he said walking towards the door. Suddenly, it burst open and Mr. And Mrs. Yagami barged through, barely missing Higashi. ''KIDS! I GOT YOUR FAVOURITE! CHINESE DIM SIM!'' shouted Mrs. Yagami, placing the bag of breakfast on the bar table. Taichi, Hikari and Higashi stared at Mrs. Yagami's skimpy nightgown in amazement. ''Oh my dear lord! Can't you cover up yourself, Lilia?'' cried Higashi. ''Crazy people. Before you know it, Tokyo will become Funky town,'' he murmured, slamming the door.  
  
''Hasn't he seen a part naked woman before?'' snapped Mr. Yagami, after he left. ''His wife probably wouldn't let it!'' said Taichi, carelessly. Mrs. Yagami laughed as she unpacked the breakfast. ''I wonder why a man at that hour would be sneaking around? Hmmm. '' She took her bag and walked out the door. Just then, someone grabbed her arm. ''Hold on Hikari! Help me set up breakfast!'' shouted Mrs. Yagami. ''I can't! I...uh.have to do a homework assignment with.Takeru! Yes that's right! Seeya!'' She ran off, slamming the door and making a picture frame crash to the floor. ''Hikari! Lazy girl!'' commented Mrs. Yagami as she eyed her eighteen- year- old slyly. ''Oh Taichi! Would you be so kind?''  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Running as fast as she could, with her bag banging against her legs, Hikari hurriedly came across the elevator. But it was still making its way up! Suddenly, sounds of footsteps came closer and closer to Hikari. She gasped and frantically pressed the button. ''Come on you stupid thing! Open up! OPEN UP! Shit!'' The doors opened and Hikari leapt in. She was about to close it when an athletic boy came running up. ''DON'T CLOSE THE DOOR DAMMIT!'' shouted Taichi, leaping in after his sister. The door shut and the elevator dropped down to the ground floor. ''Running from mom?'' questioned Hikari, as if it wasn't obvious. Taichi nodded. ''She tying dad down with her nightgown'' he said. ''She's naked?'' ''No, of course not. Anyway, I have to split! Seeya!''  
  
Hikari waved as she watched her brother tear down the street to Koushirou's apartment. She sighed and turned to the National Odaiba Park. She found a seat and sat down. She unzipped her bag and felt something flat and smooth. ''Daisuke's letter!'' she exclaimed, dropping the bag.  
  
Hikari carefully turned the letter over. ''That's strange. If it's from Daisuke.it should have love hearts and stuff like that.Well not I'm desperate or anything!'' She noticed a little spot of red liquid on the envelope. She remembered what Higashi said. ''Tomato sauce! Higashi! The man! Oh my god! There's a murderer on the loose!'' she shrieked. A couple of old people stared at her strangely. Hikari noticed them and smiled toothily like nothing had happened. They shrugged and walked off slowly. Hikari opened the letter shakily. It said-  
  
YAGAMI HIKARI CODE SCAN 0008  
  
AS YOU SEE ON THE NEWS, OUR WORLD IS UNDER MUCH THREAT AT THE MOMENT. THERE ARE CRIMES COMMITTED LIKE RAPING, MURDERING, KILLING- YOU NAME IT! BECAUSE OF THIS, PEOPLE RESULT TO MANY SUICIDES AND GREAT DANGER.WE WANT TO HELP THESE PEOPLE FEEL SECURE SO IN HONOR, WE HAVE SCANNED THROUGH MANY DATAS AND WE HAVE COME TO THE CONCLUSION THAT YOU WILL BE ONE OF OUR EIGHT THAT WILL HELP US. YOU, HIKARI, HAVE BEEN CHOSEN. YOU MUST ATTEND THE MEETING AT THE ABANDONED UNDERGROUND WINE CELLAR AT NIGHT THE DAY YOU RECEIVE THIS.  
  
SINCERELY, MASTER EDDINGTON CENTRAL. M.Y.S.T.E.R.Y.C.O.R.P  
  
P.S DO NOT TELL ANYONE .ESPECIALLY THE PERSON BEHIND YOU.  
  
''Huh? Person behind me?'' ''BOO!'' ''ARGH!'' Hikari quickly stuffed the letter back into her bag and scrambled up. ''Who is it? Come out!'' she screamed. Someone tapped her shoulder. Hikari jumped. ''Gee! What's wrong with me today?'' she asked herself. ''Hey Hika-chan'' said Takeru, smiling. Hikari blushed. ''Oh god! It's Takeru! What should I say?''  
  
''H-hi Takeru...'' murmured Hikari shyly. Takeru looked at her, puzzled. ''Are you alright?'' Takeru questioned. Hikari felt herself heating up again. ''I'm perfectly fine, thanks!'' she answered. For a moment there, both of them were silent. ''So. do you want to do something tonight?'' asked Takeru suddenly. Hikari thought about the letter. Then Takeru. Her mind kept switching back and forth, back and forth between the two important things. The innocent, blonde child of Hope, the star basketball player - HER BEST FRIEND! She shook her head.  
  
''I'm sorry Takeru.I can't. I have something that is really important t-to do.Maybe next time.?'' Takeru looked at her solemnly. ''I understand. It's okay.'' Hikari was flustered! ''Oh thank you Takeru! You won't regret the .uh.next time we meet!'' Hikari kissed Takeru's cheek and rushed off with her bag thumping against her legs.  
  
''Regret what?'' repeated Takeru as he touched his cheek.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sooooooo.how do like it? Please read and review!!! ^____________^ 


End file.
